Guptanian Empire Wiki
Welcome to the Guptanian Empire Wiki The thriving metropolis of the Guptanian Empire run by non other then the stunning and beautiful dictator Fanyan. This is a story of love, passion, and the thrill of war. Ishtar and the Mesopotamian Empire 3500 B.C. In the beginning, there were three: Ishtar, Vivian, and Clefula. When Ishtar left the Mesopotamian Empire she was searhing for a new beginning. That beginning started when she met the love of her life: Vivian. At the time Vivian was a savage seeking refuge in the land now known as Gupta. She was saved by Ishtar when the meteor came raining down into the land of Gupta, previously owned by Mary Anning. Ishtar granted Vivian all of the powers of a Godess, and they became the supreme Gods of this newly found land. Clefula, the previous God of Luba, was ostracized by the two and forced into ruling only a small portion of the land known as Clefula Boobula. Their divine intervention with the citizens of Gupta was great. They made themselves known and made free rule over the land for everyone. But, everything changed when the fire nation attacked... Citizens of Gupta * Gupta Satrapi * Adush Satrapi * Elizabeth Satrapi * Salt Shåker * Pepper Shåker * Vezna Vausse * Kourtney Jones * Yicky Jones * Mickey D * Claudia Pu * Therese Pu * Suzzan Zhou * King * Queen * Fabio (Deceased) * Rochelle Chapman * Deloris Dori * Royal Family Ishtar and Vivian: A Love Affair 3000 B.C.-1000 B.C. Vivian and Ishtar, the star-crossed lovers that made the front page of the Gupta Weekly every week, were happily married and ruled the land of Gupta for years. Ishtar however was the divine god of all things and was much more powerful than Vivian, who was once just a mortal woman. Vivian one day made a fatal mistake by telling Ishtar that her name "didn't really fit her." Ishtar, enraged by this comment, stated that Vivian's name infact did not fit HER. Vivian with her wits exclaimed that Ishtar was "only saying that because I said that your name didn't fit you." Ishtar immediately banished Vivian into the oceans. While Vivian drowned in the oceans, she came across a great white shark that was drawn to her because of Vivian's stunning beauty. Vivian promised the shark great power if the shark agreed to save her and bring her to land. The shark agreed, and Vivian kept her promise when she was saved. She turned the shark into a all powerful human being. The shark transformed into a 15 year old asian girl and was dropped off at Calypso's Orphanage in Gupta. This asian girl would later be known as the the great and powerful Fanyan. Fanyan had astounding power that the goddess Vivian could not eradicate once she realized the great doom of what she had done. Fanyan naturally loved the water, for she was a shark before her rebirth into a human. Vivian knew she could not defeat Fanyan, so she instead cursed her with a deadly disease that took away her ability to see, smell, feel, hear, or taste water. She could not even recognize the existance of water, and all her memories of water slipped away. Vivian then returned to Gupta to apologize to her beloved Ishtar. The apoligize was accepted by Ishtar and they returned to their rightful place - the throne of Mt. JiJiObenki. Fanyan grew more and more powefull as the years of training went on at Calypso's Orphanage. The fate of the Guptanian Empire was left in the hands of 26 year old Fanyan, the age she was when she completely overthrows and obliterates the previous king, King tit22@gmail.gup. Fanyan took complete power in 1000 B.C. The citizens have been enslaved ever since. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.